1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition apparatus and method for depositing a material on a surface of a substrate by vaporizing the deposition material and discharging the vaporized deposition material from a deposition source. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition apparatus and method of deposition employing a mask assembly.
2. Discussion of the Background
Among various display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have wide viewing angles, good contrast, and quick response times. Thus, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have been highlighted as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an intermediate layer. The intermediate layer includes an emission layer and is disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The first and second electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed by various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. To manufacture an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the independent deposition method, an organic layer of a predetermined pattern is formed by closely attaching a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of the organic layer, etc. to be formed to a surface of a substrate on which the organic layer, etc. are to be formed. Materials are deposited to form the organic layer, etc.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.